El pijama de tartán
by KittenHell
Summary: Fiona y Myrtle. Siempre discutiendo, como el perro y el gato las eternas rivales. Pero entre rivales siempre hay lazos que las unen. Entre todas esas personas que rodean a Fiona solo hay una que realmente la conozca, una pelirroja con pijama de tartán.


Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre esta pareja. También la primera vez que escribo algo sobre AHS así que espero que os guste. Obviamente los personajes y demás no son míos. La historia se sitúa en la adolescencia de Fiona y Myrtle, antes de que Fiona supiera que era la Supreme.

Este Fic quiero dedicarlo a mis preciosas #Cordisty que me tentaron para que empezara a ver la serie que, ahora, me está enamorando cada vez más y, por supuesto, a Fiona y Myrtle cofcof Vosotras ya sabéis quienes sois 3

* * *

- Qué ridícula puedes llegar a ser Myrtle Snow – dijo con una sonrisa cruel Fiona – Jamás podrás parecerte remotamente a mí. Eres fea, desgarbada y tu pelo parece haberse quemado al sol – continuó diciendo con crueldad – Además eres una bruja patética.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera siquiera responder Fiona la empujó usando su magia contra el respaldo del sofá y, literalmente, Myrtle terminó siendo un lío de piernas, calcetines blancos, cojines y cuadros de tartán. Otras jóvenes brujas rieron cómplices de la maldad de Fiona. La adoraban prácticamente como una reina, por donde pasara Fiona Goode siempre había alguien mirándola con admiración y, obviamente, la rubia era muy consciente del efecto que causaba. De hecho se vanagloriaba de ello y alimentaba su enorme ego. Ego que, por supuesto, Myrtle odiaba por encima de todo pero también envidiaba, esa seguridad en sí misma. Era preciosa, demasiado. No era justo que la rubia fuera tan hermosa, no era justo que la viera así cuando no la soportaba

Tratando de recomponerse asomó sus excéntricas gafas por encima del sofá cuando las cuatro brujas ya salían por la puerta del internado. Era viernes y las chicas solían salir, todas menos Myrtle que prefería quedarse leyendo algún libro de la biblioteca o simplemente meditando. Ella era tranquila y estudiosa, mucho más centrada que sus tontas compañeras que solo pensaban en destacar y tener novios. Eran tan superficiales, tan adolescentes que a menudo Myrtle se preguntaba para qué estaban realmente allí. Si querían ser adolescentes normales pues… pues se habían equivocado de vida porque eran brujas. Brujas descontroladas que solían meterse en demasiados líos. Anna Lee, la Suprema, debería mantenerlas más tiempo en casa, sobre todo a Fiona.

Como solía hacer ella los Viernes por la noche, Myrtle se sentó mejor en el sofá en el que había caído y cogió el libro de encima de la mesa, el mismo que había dejado antes de empezar a discutir con Fiona, y retomó su lectura frente al fuego de la chimenea. Las horas pasaron volando mientras devoraba cada palabra de aquel libro en latín que había encontrado por casualidad. Estaba sumergida en una parte especialmente interesante sobre traer a los muertos del más allá cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a las jóvenes brujas. Myrtle se arrodilló en el sofá para mirarlas.

- Una, dos, tres y… ¿Dónde está Fiona? – preguntó mirándolas a través de aquellas gafas pasadas de moda – No deberíamos salir so…

- Vale Myrtle, no eres nuestra madre ni tampoco Anna Lee – se quejó una de las brujas.

- Fiona se quedó con un chico jugando al billar – contestó otra.

- Estaba lloviendo, nosotras nos vamos a dormir – dijo la tercera.

Las tres subieron las escaleras entre risas dejando a Myrtle nuevamente sola. Ligeramente preocupada la pelirroja se levantó del sofá dejando el libro, y se acercó a las ventanas para ver que efectivamente estaba lloviendo. Fiona se había ido sin paraguas y era tarde. Se encogió de hombros no era asunto suyo lo que hiciera esa engreída, sin embargo, apenas había cruzado el hall cuando oyó gritos que venían de la calle. Rápidamente abrió la puerta para distinguir entre la lluvia a Fiona, empapada hasta los huesos, discutiendo con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. El hombre la agarró del brazo y Myrtle pudo oír perfectamente la voz furiosa de Fiona alzarse entre la lluvia. Iba a usar su magia, eso la pelirroja lo tenía claro, y no debía hacerlo en mitad de la calle. Las pondría en peligro a todas.

- ¡Fiona! – le gritó desde la puerta tratando de detenerla.

Lo que fuera que la rubia fuera a hacer se detuvo dándole tiempo a Myrtle a coger un paraguas y salir corriendo hacia la pareja. Ni siquiera estaba segura de porque salía bajo la lluvia a por ella pero lo hizo igualmente. Al llegar junto a la rubia se dio cuenta que tenía el carmín emborronado y la marca de un bofetón sobre su mejilla. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no había sido precisamente un caballero con ella e iba a seguir sin serlo incluso con la presencia de la pelirroja. Agarró el brazo de la rubia con fuerza.

- ¿Ahora necesitas llamar a una de tus amiguitas? Vamos no te hagas la estrecha ahora guapa.

- ¡Sueltame gilipollas!

Myrtle, por la experiencia, supo reconocer el momento exacto en el que Fiona iba a mover su mano libre para usar la magia que corría por sus venas. Rápidamente cogió su mano tirando de ella para impedírselo. Usando una valentía que no sabía que poseía la empujó hacia atrás dejando caer el paraguas negro entre ellas y aquel hombre. Como un telón que cae a cámara lenta haciendo desaparecer al mago para verlo segundos después a vente metros de su posición inicial. Un truco de ilusionismo que la gente aplaudía en los teatros todos los días, un truco que Myrtle realizó a la perfección colocándolas a ambas en el porche de la mansión a salvo del desconocido y de la lluvia. Era la primera vez que la pelirroja lograba transportar algo aparte de a si misma, sonrió orgullosa pero borró la sonrisa en cuanto se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Fiona. No supo que decirle.

- Suéltame – gruño la rubia.

De un tirón soltó sus manos que, de alguna forma, habían terminado entrelazadas. Orgullosa como era Fiona entró subiendo las escaleras directa a su habitación pero Myrtle le pisaba los talones así que cuando quiso encerrarse en su habitación la pelirroja se lo impidió.

- ¿Estás bien Fiona? – sus ojos estaban cargados de preocupación.

- Claro que estoy bien, yo siempre estoy perfecta soy Fiona Goode.

Con ese nuevo derroche de prepotencia Fiona cerró la puerta en las narices de Myrtle pero cuando se giró pensando que estaba sola se encontró directamente con aquella melena brillante, las gafas excéntricas y la falda de tartán roja. Dio un pequeño bote apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

- ¡Me has asustado! – se quejó – Fuera de mi habitación ¡Largo! – añadió gritándole.

- No, soy guardiana de las lenguas vernáculas y protectora de la veracidad a mi no puedes mentirme Fiona – hizo una pausa pensando cómo seguir – No estás bien, te ha hecho daño.

Y se lo habría devuelto si no te hubieras entremetido, maldita sabelotodo – gruñó la rubia furiosa empujándola con su magia contra la cama.

Myrtle se revolvió sentándose y se cubrió la cara con el brazo pensando que Fiona la abofetearía cuando la vio acercarse con el brazo en alto pero, en lugar de eso, se desmoronó sobre la alfombra echando la cabeza en su regazo y comenzando a llorar. Conmovida Myrtle pasó una mano por su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, quedándose en esa posición durante varios minutos. Tantos como tardó Fiona en serenarse un poco y volver a alzar la cabeza para mirarla limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Si le cuentas a alguien algo de esto…

- Te vengarás de mi de alguna forma cruel y mezquina, lo sé Fiona.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia, una sonrisa sincera y divertida sin orgullo o malicia de por medio y Myrtle la imitó sin apartar los ojos de ella. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan diferente cuando dejaba de fingir para los demás. Cuando dejaba de hacerse la fuerte y magnífica.

- ¿Por qué has salido a por mí, Myrtle?

- Para evitar que usaras tu magia y nos delataras a todas, eres un peligro.

- Sí, soy un peligro – nuevamente el orgullo – Y tu una mala mentirosa. Has salido a por mí, me has seguido hasta aquí aun cuando te he cerrado la puerta ¿Por qué? Responde – demandó.

De alguna manera Myrtle se había ido inclinando hacia ella o quizás Fiona irguiéndose, en cualquier caso estaba muy cerca para cuando la rubia le exigió una respuesta. Tanto que las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaron del mismo color que su pelo. Separó los labios incapaz de responder, pero tampoco hizo falta buscar las palabras puesto que Fiona las sepultó con un beso suave, lento. Un beso que llenó la cabeza de Myrtle con un montón de preguntas sin respuestas pero también le dio seguridad para acariciar su mejilla, muy despacito, por encima de la inflamación.

- Mañana puedo arreglarte eso para que nadie note nada.

- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre sabelotodo?¿Es lo único que se le ocurre decir a la bruja más insufrible de este lugar?

- Y que vas a coger frío, estás mojada aún.

Rodando los ojos Fiona le dio un golpecito en la nariz provocando que la pelirroja se riera. Probablemente era la primera vez que Fiona la oía reírse de verdad y, el primer beso que le había dado como mero agradecimiento se le antojó demasiado efímero. Tanto que volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez más intenso, levantándose para tumbarla sobre la cama con ella encima. Era suave y tímida pero en cuanto la provocabas un poco trataba de rivalizar olvidando su timidez, era divertido y agradable besarla.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Que me estás mojando a mi Fiona – esta vez fue ella quien se atrevió a robarle un beso – Y que deberíamos dormir ya.

Con desgana Fiona se levantó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Una pequeña descarga recorrió el brazo de ambas adolescentes al cogerse de la mano, literalmente parecía cosa de magia. La rubia la soltó y se dirigió a su armario probablemente para sacar un pijama sin decir una palabra más. Myrtle simplemente pensó que era el momento de irse y dejar pasar todo aquello.

- Myrtle – la llamó cuando ya estaba girando el pomo - ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?

La pelirroja la miró unos segundos sin responder y, simplemente, despareció en un parpadeo. Fiona se quedó mirando su habitación vacía con un sentimiento semejante alojado en su interior. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente, todas las demás brujas la adoraban y, sin embargo, en el momento que más necesitaba alguien a su lado estaba sola. Completamente sola. Se puso el pijama torturándose por su soledad, trantado de fortalecerse de ella y cuando se giró, allí estaba Myrtle con una sonrisa y un horrible pijama de cuadros tartán rojos.

- ¡Myrtle! – se quejó la rubia – Me has asustado

- Me has pedido que volviera ¿no?

- Llamando a la puerta, además eso es horrible.

Myrtle miró su pijama y después alzó la vista hacia la rubia enarcando una ceja exageradamente, por encima de las gafas que, en opinión de Fiona, eran una completa horterada. Fiona acortó la distancia que las separaba volviendo a golpear suavemente su nariz con un dedo para verla reír, había una chista indescriptible en su risa. Una chispa que le gustaba.

Myrtle gateó por los pies de la cama mientras Fiona rodeaba la misma para terminar ambas en el mismo lugar. Bajo el edredón Fiona le quitó las gafas para dejarlas sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a besarla una vez más, simplemente había descubierto que le gustaba demasiado hacerlo y, si había algo que le gustase a Fiona Goode debía ser suyo a cualquier precio. Myrtle se acurrucó contra ella dejando de lado todas sus peleas, todos los insultos y el odio. Le gustaba esa Fiona, le gustaba acurrucarse entre los brazos de aquella Fiona que solo ella conocía. Era más único, más especial como su particular sentido de la moda.

- Buenas noches Fiona – susurró.

- Buenas noches Myrtle.

Fiona la vio dormirse a su lado. Tranquila e inocente, pero sobre todo ahí. No estaba sola, no tenía que estar sola. En el propio mundo que se había creado donde otros creía conocerla sin éxito Myrtle la conocía, Myrtle estaba ahí aunque hubiera sido como rivales. Le daba igual seguir siendo rivales cuando saliese el sol, le daba igual que Nueva Orleans se hundiese siempre y cuando pudiera tener a su pelirroja y su horrible pijama de tartán durmiendo a su lado.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic y que me dejéis algún comentario que siempre anima =)


End file.
